


It all started with a morning run

by im_patelling_you_to_stop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, high school au I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_patelling_you_to_stop/pseuds/im_patelling_you_to_stop
Summary: Lexa meets Clarke when she shows up at her house during her morning run, a little worried about a truck that's been following her for a few blocks





	1. I

The gray truck had been following Lexa while she ran for the past fifteen minutes, and it was starting to creep her out. She couldn’t text her parents because they were both probably in business meetings. She couldn’t call Gus because he was in college now and two states away, and she couldn’t call Anya because it was before ten on a Saturday, and she didn’t want to risk angering her best friend over a false alarm. The only other option she saw was to knock on the door of one of her neighbors and hope they wouldn’t be too disgruntled about being woken up.

Thankfully, Lexa saw a light on in the house at the end of the block, the one belonging to Dr. Griffin, her physical therapist from when she had ruptured her quadriceps tendon during a particularly brutal softball game. Sweaty and a little out of breath, she wrapped on the door, throwing another cautious glance over her shoulder at the truck behind her.

“Hello, Lexa,” Dr. Griffin said with a little smile, stepping aside to let Lexa into the house. “What brings you by so early? I haven’t seen you since I cleared you two weeks ago.”

“Sorry to barge in, but I was on my run, and this guy in a truck was following me through the neighborhood.”

“No problem.” The doctor narrowed her eyes and peered out the window, finding the gray truck, which was stopped on the curb of the house across the street. “Is it that one?”

Lexa looked out to find the truck pulling back onto the road and driving slowly past, having noticed Abby’s stare. She nodded.

“Well, I’ll keep an eye on it. Make yourself at home. There’s orange juice on the table, and I was just about to make some waffles. Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Lexa answered, her stomach growling right on cue. She chuckled. “Need some help, Dr. Griffin? I’m a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself.”

“That’d be great, thanks. And please, if we’re eating breakfast together, you can call me Abby.”

Abby put on some eighties music and was pleased to find that Lexa seemed to know the words to her favorite Queen, David Bowie, and Aerosmith songs. They had a good time chopping fruit, making waffles, dancing around, and singing with wooden spoons as microphones. Lexa realized she was glad that she had ended up in the Griffin house, even if she had ended up here because of some creep following her around. The gray truck had drove past the house several times in the last twenty minutes, and each time, Lexa would tense up, only to relax a few seconds later when Abby did something hilarious.

“Wow, this has been great,” Abby said as they added the last waffle onto the steaming plate. 

“Clarke never does things like this with me. She doesn’t like to get up early, but I’m used to early shifts, so I can’t sleep past seven, even on my days off.”

“Sorry, who?” Lexa asked, confused as to who Clarke was.

Before she could respond, a sleepy looking blonde girl with ridiculous bedhead padded into the kitchen, one sock hanging half off her foot. She was wearing an old t shirt and boxers shorter than Lexa’s running shorts, and Lexa found herself checking out the girl’s ass. She grumbled a good morning to her mother before stopping in her tracks and turning to face her unexpected guest.

Her jaw dropped as she took in the sight of Lexa’s exposed abdomen, eyeing her six pack. Lexa’s nervous smile quickly changed to a smirk as the blonde pushed her hair back from her face. Abby had a knowing grin on her face and cleared her throat, causing Clarke to come out of her daze. She looked embarrassed when she realized she had been staring.

“Lexa, this is my daughter Clarke. Clarke, this is Lexa Woods,”

“Hey.” Lexa gave a little wave, which Clarke returned. “Abby didn’t tell me she had a daughter.”  
“Well, she does. Uh, how d’you two know each other?”

“Oh, I’m one of her patients,” Lexa explained. “I tore a tendon in my leg, and she helped me get back in shape.”

“Speaking of which, you’re not pushing yourself too much, are you?” Abby interjected. “This wasn’t a hard run, right?”

“No, ma’am,” Lexa assured her. “Just once around the neighborhood.”

“And no sprinting or pushing yourself too much?”

“None, I promise. I’m fine.”

Abby nodded once and continued explaining the situation to Clarke.

“This truck started following Lexa on her run this morning, so she did the smart thing and found a place to stay that was secure and with an adult she knew. I think they’re gone know, but something really bad could’ve happened if she didn’t. I trust you’d do the same, Clarke?”

“Trust me, Mom, you don’t have to worry about me going on a run.”

Lexa coughed a little to cover up her laugh. Clarke turned to her and raised an eyebrow, but there was a little smile playing on her lips.

“Well, anyone who makes me food is cool in my book,” Clarke said, taking a seat at the table and eyeing the waffles and fruit on the table. Abby passed her a cup of coffee, which Clarke accepted gratefully. Lexa watched Clarke’s lips part over the edge of the mug but shook herself out of her thoughts and poured another glass of orange juice.

“Would you like some coffee?” Abby offered, but Lexa shook her head.

“No, thanks. I can’t seem to make myself like it,” she said. Abby chuckled.

“That’s good. We’re addicted to it here. I’ve got a work conference this weekend that I have to leave for after breakfast, so I can drop you back at your house on the way if you’d like.”

“That’d be great, thank you.”

Abby mouthed something to her daughter that looked a lot like ‘Wow, so polite’, and Clarke rolled her eyes, loading her plate with strawberries. She stabbed a bite of waffle with a fork, chewed a bit, and moaned, closing her eyes.

“Mmm, these are soo good. Is there chocolate in them?”

“It was Lexa’s idea,” Abby answered. “She says it’s her ‘secret ingredient.’”

“Well, they’re fantastic,” Clarke said through a mouthful of waffle. The little noises of contentment she made when she ate, and Lexa found herself picking at her own food.

“So, uh, do you go to my school?” she asked, trying to start some kind of conversation.

“Yeah, Polis High, right?” Clarke answered, smiling when Lexa nodded. “I’m a sophomore.”

“Junior. I play soccer. That’s how I hurt my leg.”

“Yeah, you mentioned you tore a tendon? Which one? Wait- Let me guess. Your quads tendon?”

“Yeah, how’d you know that?” Lexa asked, impressed.

“I want to become a doctor, like my mom, and that’s one of the most common tendons to tear.” Clarke shrugged.

“Physical therapist?”

Clarke shook her head.

“Nah. Pediatrician. I like kids.”

Lexa smiled, glad that Clarke seemed easy to talk to. She herself wasn’t the best at socializing. It was tiring and difficult, and she didn’t like meeting new people. She was especially bad at talking when it was with a pretty girl, and if Abby hadn’t been there, she probably wouldn’t have been able to speak two words to Clarke.

Breakfast was finished way too early for Lexa’s liking. She followed Abby’s lead and stood up to help clear the table, smirking when she caught Clarke eyeing her abs again. She was about to start washing the dishes when Abby stopped her, saying Clarke could get that because they had to go.

“I won’t be back until Sunday afternoon, Clarke, so you’ll have the house to yourself. I left you money to order pizza for dinner, and you can have sandwiches or something for lunch tomorrow and cereal for breakfast the next day.”

“Mom, I can take care of myself for one night,” Clarke groaned.

“Excuse me for being a little nervous with this being the first time I’m leaving you home alone. You’re only sixteen.”

“I’ll be fine! Go! You don’t wanna be late!”

Abby sighed and motioned for Lexa to follow her out to the car. After being dropped off, she spent a pretty leisurely day at home, almost forgetting about the gray truck that had followed her outside. Almost. She was still a little on edge, though, and her parents still weren’t home (they never were), so the ring of her doorbell startled her more than she’d ever admit. She was surprised to find Clarke standing on her doorstep in the pouring rain. She looked a little embarrassed as she tightened her jacket around herself.

“Clarke? Why are you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but, yeah…”

She stepped aside, letting the sopping wet girl inside. Clarke shivered as Lexa closed the door behind her.

“I, uh, well…” Lexa raised her eyebrows, and invitation for Clarke to continue. The younger girl gulped and shook her head, turning towards the door. “Nevermind, this was stupid. I’ll just leave.”

Before Lexa could think, her hand was on Clarke’s arm, dragging her into the living room. She sighed and wrapped a blanket around Clarke’s shoulders.

“There’s no way I’m letting you walk home. I’ll get you something warm to drink, and then you can tell me why you decided to brave the storm.” Clarke scoffed at her words, leaving Lexa with a few suspicions as to why Clarke might be here, but she shook them off and continued. “Do you like tea?”

“I’m more of a coffee drinker,” Clarke said with a grimace.

“How ‘bout we compromise with some hot chocolate then,” Lexa suggested, to which Clarke smiled and agreed.

Ten minutes and two steaming mugs later, Lexa asked again why Clarke had spontaneously decided to show up at her house. Clarke seemed suddenly interested in her hot chocolate, keeping her eyes trained on the gentle slosh of the beverage.

“I don’t like storms,” she finally admitted.

“You’re afraid of thunderstorms?” Lexa asked, trying not to laugh, but Clarke’s adorable pout was making it really hard. Before the blonde could deny anything, a particularly loud clap of thunder boomed and she jumped, causing a little of her drink to spill over the lip of the mug and onto the back of her hand, which she licked away.

“Yes,” Clarke mumbled. “So I came here because Octavia failed her driver’s test again, and Raven’s dad took her on a road trip this weekend, and this was the only house I knew of within walking distance.”

“Wait… how’d you know where I live?”

“Octavia told me. She’s on your softball team, right?”

Just then, Lexa’s phone went off. She looked down and sighed when she read the text.

O: Just sent a pretty girl to ur house. Ur Welcome ;)

 

The Commander: Giving out your team captain’s home address could earn you extra sprints at practice

O: Have u seen clarke? She’s totalllllly ur type

The Commander: Shut up

“Is that Octavia?” Clarke asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes and nodded, choosing to ignore the next text, which including some very… colorful emoji choices. Clarke’s phone went off next, and she chuckled.

“She says to tell you that it’s rude to ignore your friends.”

“Tell her she’s not my friend,” Lexa said, smirking. It only took a few minutes for Octavia to respond.

“She says only a true friend would send a hot girl to your house.”

Lexa blushed furiously and dropped her eyes from Clarke’s blue ones. Clarke’s phone pinged again, and now Clarke was the one smirking.

“She wants to know if I’m not hot enough.” Silence. “Well, am I hot enough or not, Lexa?”

“Of- of course you’re hot enough,” Lexa stuttered. “I mean, look at you. Not that I have standards or something for the girls Octavia sends to my house. Girl. Only one girl. You’re the first. This is not a regular occurrence, I swear. Shit, Lexa, get it together.”

Clarke chuckled and typed furiously into her phone for about a minute before locking the device and setting it on the coffee table next to her empty mug.

“She says have a good night,” Clarke said, way too suggestively for Lexa’s liking. The flirty attitude and facial expression didn’t last long because Clarke shivered again and reflexively pulled the blanket around herself. Lexa frowned.

“You need some dry clothes. Think we’re the same size?”

She expected to return to the living room a few minutes later with something for Clarke to change into her, but the other girl had a different idea and followed her to her room. Lexa swallowed hard when she turned around holding boxers and a sweatshirt to find Clarke standing only a few inches behind her, her flirt face back in place.

“Hi,” she said in a kind of sing-songy voice.

“Hey,” Lexa breathed, watching her lips form a little smile. Her glance flicked upwards and she saw Clarke eyeing her own lips before locking eyes with her again and widening her grin. The tension evaporated as Lexa’s phone interrupted them for a second time. This time, it was ringing. Lexa frowned when she saw the caller ID. Roan was calling her. Roan never called her. No one ever called her. They just texted.

“What d’you want, Roan?” she asked, her annoyance obvious in her tone.

“Just thought you should know, Ontari and her boyfriend are parked outside your house in a gray truck. Oh, and they know that blonde chick is with you. Y’know, Octavia’s friend.”


	2. II

“Why the hell is your cousin parked outside my house?” Lexa hissed. “Did you know she followed me on my run today? What game is she playing?”

“She’s waiting for you to come out so she can shave your head as some kind of joke, yes, I’m aware she was following you, and the kind where you end up bald.” 

“What kind of fucked up game is that?” 

Clarke gave me a concerned look, and Lexa gave her one back that said ‘I’ll fill you in in a second.’ 

“Look, she’s really jealous that you’re the captain of the softball team since you’ve only been playing since the start of high school, and softball’s been her thing since we were twelve,” Roan said. “Also, she’s still kinda pissed you got my mom fired.”

“She threw a stapler at a kid!” 

“I know. I’m not the one who’s stalking you from their boyfriend’s truck. Speaking of which, don’t go outside. He’s pretty tough, and I know you could take Ontari, but you don’t stand a chance against the both of them.” 

Lexa huffed and felt Clarke taking her hand. The comforting smile sent her way by the blonde was unexpected, and it made Lexa’s pulse skyrocket. Without thinking, she gave Clarke’s hand a little squeeze. 

“Alright, fine, I’ll stay inside.” She paused for a second. “And thanks, Roan. For telling me. I know we’re not exactly friends-” Roan cut her off.

“You always have my back and I have yours. Like allies.” 

And with that, he hung up, leaving Lexa to explain the situation to a very confused Clarke, who became a very angry Clarke as she learned what was going on. 

“That’s a real dick move,” she said as her eyebrows smushed together angrily. Lexa shrugged.

“She’s not the best of people. You should really go change though. You’re dripping all over my carpet.”

Clarke flushed and gratefully accepted the clothes that Lexa held out to her, following Lexa’s directions to the bathroom. When Clarke reappeared in her bedroom doorway a few seconds later, Lexa was both glad she gave Clarke shorts and frustrated with herself for not realizing that the girl’s seemingly perfect legs could be quite the distraction, something Lexa didn’t need in this moment. 

“Well, what do we do now?” Clarke asked, stepping forward. “I can’t really go anywhere with Little Miss Revenge across the street, so I guess you’re stuck with me.”  
The next thing Lexa knew, she felt a pair of very full lips press against her own. She was too shocked to return the kiss at first, but when Clarke tried to pull away, she leaned forward and reconnected their lips. Clarke smiled into the new kiss, ruining it, but Lexa didn’t mind. She leaned back, grinning as well, but her grin quickly dissipated when Clarke began to attack Lexa’s neck with her mouth. 

For the second time that day, Lexa’s phone rang, interrupting their little moment. Lexa sighed and dug her phone out of her back pocket, groaning when she saw that it was her mom calling. Clarke just chuckled and refused to move off of her Lexa’s lap as Lexa took her call. 

“Hi, honey!” Her mom’s chipper voice rang loudly through the speakers. 

“Hey, mom, when will you be home?” Lexa asked. 

“About that…” the woman trailed off. “Your father had to go to Italy for a business meeting, a really last minute thing, and he got an extra plane ticket, so he brought me along with him. You’ll actually be on your own for a couple of days, if that’s ok.”

Lexa paused, thinking about Ontari sitting outside her house, basically stalking her, and wondering if she should tell her mom. She didn’t want to worry her as her mother had enough on her plate, trying to start her own interior design business, and still doing her best to make time for Lexa and her father, and now taking a few days off of work to go to Italy with her dad on one of the weird business trips that came with his new promotion, so she decided against it. 

“That’s fine,” she said, trying to sound as ok as possible. “Just let me know how long you’ll be.”

“Ok, sweetie! We should be back by Tuesday, and there are enough groceries to last you. If there’s not, you know the combo to the safe, and you can order pizza or something. I’m sure Dad wouldn’t mind.”

“Thanks,” Lexa replied. “Love you.

“Love you, too. Bye, Lex.”

After hanging up, Lexa noticed that Clarke was still very much sitting on her. She stared a little, getting lost in Clarke’s clear blue eyes before realizing what she was doing and blushing deeply. Clarke ruffled her hair in a way that seemed familiar and affectionate, despite having known her all of eight hours. 

“I’m hungry,” Clarke finally said. 

“Want a grilled cheese?” Lexa asked. 

“That sounds delicious.” Clarke smiled, but didn’t move to get up. 

“Um.” Lexa gulped. “You kind of have to get off of me if you want me to make you a sandwich.” 

In one swift motion, Clarke swung her left leg off of Lexa’s lap and turned so that she was sitting on the couch for a split second before popping up on her heels. Lexa led the way to the kitchen, grabbing a pan and putting it on the stove top to heat up while she made a couple of sandwiches. Clarke sat on the counter next to the stove, kicking her legs back absentmindedly yet gently while she watched Lexa cook. 

“Y’know, I just showed up at your house, and I don’t really know anything about you,” she said, tilting her head to the side. Lexa looked up from the pan. 

“What d’you wanna know?”

“Oh, I dunno.” Clarke thought for a second. “What’s your favorite color?” 

“Red,” Lexa answered easily. 

“Any particular shade?” Clarke prodded.

“Nope. I like every variation. They all seem so… different. Sometimes red is anger, sometimes it’s love, sometimes it’s embarassment, sometimes it’s passion or strength or courage.” Lexa found herself blushing before she asked, “What about you?” 

“It used to be turquoise, but now it’s green like your eyes,” Clarke said with a smirk.

“You’re quite the flirt.” Lexa smirked back. “And you’re quite the kisser, too. That’s a dangerous combination.” 

“Oh yeah?” Clarke murmured, biting her lip and staring at Lexa, hard. Lexa dropped her gaze back to the sandwich, but there was still a hint of smile on her face when she plated it and sliced it diagonally, passing it to the girl sitting on her counter. After Lexa flipped her sandwich, she noticed Clarke still hadn’t touched her food. 

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” she asked. 

“I’m waiting on you.”

“It’ll get cold, you dummy,” Lexa teased. “Go on, eat. I really don’t mind, I promise.” 

Clarke shrugged and grabbed a paper towel instead, folding it neatly over her plate and looking back at Lexa with a satisfied grin. 

“There. That oughta trap the heat.”

“Or what’s left of it,” Lexa mumbled. She brought her own finished sandwich over to Clarke a few minutes later, opting to stand between the other girl’s legs while she ate.

“How’s your cold grilled cheese?”

“I’ll have you know, this sandwich is almost as hot as me,” Clarke said with mock offense. Lexa leaned forward and took a small bite. She pulled back with yet another smirk.

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”

“Ah, so I’m not the only one who flirts as well as they kiss.”

Lexa smiled shyly and ducked her head. Just then, a large clap of thunder sounded, and Clarke jumped a little, knocking a cup off of the dish drying rack and into the sink. She winced at the sound of plastic hitting metal as Lexa chuckled, bringing her hand to Clarke’s thigh to steady her. 

“Aw, I forgot that you’re scared.” Lexa smiled widely when she saw Clarke’s pout fall back into place. “Don’t worry, it’s a cute kind of scared.”

“Cute enough to get you to carry me back to the living room?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Lexa shoved the last bite of sandwich into her mouth, nodding as she swallowed. She wrapped Clarke’s legs around her waist and hooked her arms under Clarke’s underarms so that the other girl was essentially giving her a Koala hug. 

“Wait, dude, I was kidding,” Clarke tried to say, and then she was being lifted off of the counter and into the living room before being set down on the couch. 

Lexa collapsed beside her not seconds later, propping her feet up on the coffee table, satisfied with herself. 

“How much do you lift, Captain Lexa?” Clarke teased. 

“Depends,” Lexa shrugged. “I normally bench 110 and squat 150, 160 on a good day.” 

She flexed her arm closest to Clarke, her cocky look morphing to one of surprise when Clarke gently trailed her fingers over her bicep, around to her tricep, then up to her deltoids. 

“Impressive,” Clarke murmured. 

Lexa cleared her throat, dropping her arm, but Clarke only moved closer, straddling Lexa and smirking at her before leaning forward and kissing her softly. Lexa immediately melted, bringing one hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek, the other resting easily on her waist. She felt hands tangle in her hair as Clarke depend the kiss, taking Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth in a way that made Lexa bite back a moan. 

Clarke pulled back slowly, pressed an innocent kiss to the tip of Lexa’s nose, then cuddled into the older girl’s side. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders and used her free hand to pull a blanket over them. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Clarke asked, eyeing the remote on the coffee table.

Lexa shrugged, grabbing it and pulling up Netflix on the tv in front of them. They ended up deciding to watch Catching Fire. Clarke settled into Lexa, playing with Lexa’s fingers absentmindedly. Lexa smiled softly when the other girl rested her head on her shoulder. 

They weren’t even twenty minutes into the movie when Clarke’s lips found their way onto Lexa’s neck.

“Clarke, I thought you wanted to watch a movie,” Lexa whispered. 

“I’ve seen Catching Fire three times,” Clarke murmured against her skin, hot breath hitting against the base of Lexa’s neck.

“Why’d you want to watch it then?” Lexa asked quietly, trying her best to keep her eyes focused on the screen to keep up the pretense that she was paying attention. 

Clarke’s lips stopped their sucking on Lexa’s collarbone and pulled into a smirk. 

“I think you know why.” 

Lexa was about to make some smart aleck response, but, without warning, Clarke bit down on the skin just above her collarbone, making Lexa gasp sharply. She felt a hand slip under her tank top, Clarke’s thumb brushing gently up and down her hip bone. At that point, Lexa lost any of the restraint she might have had and directed Clarke’s face back up so that she could connect their lips. 

They were pretty deep into a makeout session when the first egg hit the side of Lexa’s house, effectively causing them to break apart. 

“What the hell was that?” Lexa asked just as another egg cracked against her windowpane. 

She and Clarke hurried to the window, peering out to find Ontari and her boyfriend standing in Lexa’s yard, one carton of eggs sitting on the grass, another in the boyfriend’s hands. The third egg came soaring up, hitting the glass directly in front of Clarke’s face. The boyfriend guffawed and clapped his hands together like a seal, dropping the carton of eggs as he did so. 

Ontari shouted something at him, face palming, before looking back up at Clarke and Lexa and dragging her thumb across her neck, the universal symbol for “you’re dead meat.” Clarke humphed and turned to Lexa, a serious expression on her face. 

“This means war.”


	3. III

“Clarke? Clarke, where are you going?” Lexa called after the blonde, who was heading into her garage. 

“You don’t happen to have any water pistols, do you?” Clarke asked, digging through some boxes and completely ignoring the fact that this was an invasion of privacy. 

“We have a couple of super soakers in that blue bin over there? Why do you- Oh.” Realization dawned on Lexa as Clarke pulled the water guns out and grinned in satisfaction. 

“We’re gonna destroy them, babe,” Clarke said, grinning wickedly when as she picked up a bag of water balloons and the half empty can of lavender paint left over from when Lexa’s dad did the accent wall in their kitchen. 

Armed with paint filled water balloons, Sprite loaded super soakers, and a plastic garbage bag full of fake spiders from the Woods’ last Halloween party, the two girls sat just below the window where they’d been previously attacked, whispering about who should drop the first bomb on Ontari’s boyfriend, who was sat just under the window. In the end, Clarke insisted that it was Lexa’s house, so she should have the right to make the first move. Lexa grabbed a water balloon and dropped it. The pair laughed and high fived when it hit it’s mark, splattering against the top of the guy’s head. 

Clarke pulled up her super soaker with absolutely no hesitation and aimed it straight at Ontari, who had come to investigate. One second, their unwelcome guest was walking calmly towards her boyfriend, the next, her shirt was drenched in Sprite. She scowled up at the window at the two giggling girls who were valiantly defending their territory. It took emptying both of the super soakers and dropping two thirds of the balloons for Ontari to get so worked up that she was red in the face. 

Her angry shouts turned to screams of terror when, in one triumphant motion, Lexa dumped the garbage bag of spiders right on top of her. She sprinted off of Lexa’s lawn, yelling bloody murder, her accomplice not far behind her. The gray truck pulled off of the curb, tires squealing as it raced down the street. 

Clarke and Lexa exchanged one last celebratory high five, grinning from ear to ear at each other. They stared at each other for a moment, grins softening, until Clarke surged forward and kissed Lexa. Lexa received it, a little started at first, but kissed back as soon as her mind caught up. She ended up straddling Clarke, lips sucking lightly at the other girl’s jaw. 

Quite unexpectedly, Clarke pulled away, leaving an annoyed Lexa sitting on top of her. 

“The storms over,” she murmured. “I can go home now.”

“It’s been over for a while,” Lexa pointed out. 

“Yeah, but it was still raining,” Clarke said with a pout. “Unless… someone were to ask me to stay.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes, unfazed. 

“Well, I’m starting to get bored of you anyway. Guess I’ll see you around,” she said, climbing off of Clarke and walking over to the door. “Don’t forget your wet clothes. You can bring back my dry ones tomorrow.”

Clarke slinked over to the door, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulling her close. 

“Don’t you have to leave?” Lexa said, significantly less sarcasm dripping from her words. It was hard to concentrate on banter with Clarke standing so close. The other girl smirked. 

“You didn’t think I’d go without a goodbye kiss, did you?” 

She leaned in, capturing Lexa’s lips with her own and maneuvering them so that she closed the front door with Lexa’s back and pressed her against it. 

“Oh wait,” she said against Lexa’s lips. “I can’t leave. We haven’t finished the movie yet.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Lexa said, a little breathlessly. “And you can’t just end on Catching Fire. Too suspenseful. I guess we’ll have to watch Mockingjay parts one and two. Good thing I have them on DVD.”

“Mmm, lucky us,” Clarke replied. “We can stay up watching movies all night.” 

“I can make popcorn,” Lexa suggested, sliding smoothly out from under Clarke. 

“Wow, you catch on quick,” Clarke said. “First and grilled cheese, and now popcorn? You’ve already realized that the way to my heart is through my stomach.”

“Well, I’ve always been a fast learner,” Lexa responded, already heading towards the kitchen with Clarke on her heels. “But if you want butter, you’ll have to melt it yourself. I don’t like it. Make the popcorn too heavy.” 

“Butter’s pretty light babe,” Clarke chuckled. "Especially melted. Doesn't weigh much at all." Lexa huffed. 

“You know what I mean.” 

After making out through the entirety of Catching Fire, and getting into a popcorn fight halfway through Mockingjay part one, it was obvious that Clarke was getting sleepy. As the last movie in the series started to play, Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s side and yawned. 

She continued to fidget until she was perfectly content with her head on Lexa’s lap and Lexa’s hand playing with her hair, a blanket slung haphazardly over her waist. Lexa watched as the other girl fought to keep her eyes open throughout the movie but failed miserably. She was out before Katniss left District Thirteen. 

Lexa didn’t make it much farther until she was falling asleep as well. Her hand in Clarke’s hair stilled, and she tried to fight her own eyelids that had begun to droop. After about ten minutes of awkwardly jerking awake, she gave up and turned off the movie.

She managed to get herself into a sideways position without waking Clarke, but once she did, the other girl all but rolled on top of her, curling her fingers around the sides of Lexa’s t shirt and nuzzling her face into her neck. Lexa wrapped her own arms around Clarke’s back and let out a happy sigh. 

She was out in less than ten minutes and woke up the next morning to Clarke’s humming from the kitchen and the smell of blueberry pancakes.

Lexa had been on a lot of good runs in her life, fulfilling runs that left a good kind of ache in her muscles and a good kind of burn in her lungs, but she’d couldn’t think of a single one that had lead to such a fantastic series of events.


End file.
